mufandomcom-20200214-history
OtherSpace Political Climates
This section is to provide information on the political climates of the major planets in the Orion Arm, their current danger level and most recent internal threats. =New Luna= New Luna is a relatively safe place for tourists to visit and to also work. Considering that they pay heed to the warnings about the native creatures that can prove lethal if proper precautions aren't taken. New Luna is currently recovering from a civil uprising by the terrorist organisation known as the People's Army Of New Luna. Peace would have been brokered between the PANL and the New Luna Government, but several rogue fractions splintered away from the command. Majority of the forces disbanded, rejoining civilian life, while some of the splinter group was defeated in September 3006, and with one of the master minds being arrested in October of the same year. However, there is still on going civilian unrest and a possible Vollistan cult that has recently come to public attention. =Ungstir= Ungstir is a safe planet for tourists to visit and work on. Some of the residents harbour fears towards Kamir and Kamir-touched that saw the GMF Athena being chased offworld. If tourists are not believed to be Kamir or Nall, don't cause problems while visiting the infamous Rockhopper's Haven, then an enjoyable time can be had. While the anti-Kamir movement are dangerous, they haven't been classed as a threat to the Ungstiri interior security. =Kingdom of Sivad= The Kingdom of Sivad, or the Sivadian Empire as some derisively call it, is a constitutional monarchy. While King Richard I, rules as the current Monarch, most of the power lies with Parliament. The Orion Arm Treaty Organization is headquartered with in the kingdom on its capital world. Its warmest ties lie with its allies in the OATO. Though with La Terre's coup and withdrawal from the organization have strained ties. La Terre's threats toward Sivad have also further increased tensions between the nations, with Sivad raising its level of military alert and activity. Political ties with Ungstir have been strained since the Birthright War when they brokered the Kula's Peace accord with the Nall. Prior to that, Sivad was warm toward Ungstir, even jointly pursuing a fighter program known as the Volunteer Fighter Group. Sivad's regard for the Solar Consortium has been low since the war between the two in 3003, for which Sivad was - by their view - the victor. Sivad has been at odds with the Nall Parallax since late 3004 when the Nall began their bid to conquer the known galaxy. War officially broke out in early 3005, resulting in the Parallax's retreat beyond the Nexus Portal at Nocturn. The Kingdom of Sivad is still officially at war with the Parallax despite their lack of presence outside of the nexus since the summer of 3005. Sivad The planet of Sivad is welcoming toward most races, though many bare a sense of racial elitism which ranges from subtle to overt. Lunites are welcome but may expect ridicule for their Specialist ancestry. Sivad is generally a very safe and pleasant planet for tourists and guest workers, particularly in the capital city of Enaj. The capital has a well-developed transportation network and system of automated police robots. West Enaj is not so safe, due to a weaker police presence. Waldheim Isolated until 3003, Waldheim was settled by European settlers that set out for Sivad. Through some malfunction, they ended up on Waldheim and their ship was destroyed in orbit. The thick debris cloud prevented them from leaving the planet until Sivad discovered, and took over the planet. The majority of the citizens are of German ancestry. Their economy is strongly supported by an advanced nanotech industry. It is a Sivadian protectorate and up until mid 3006, the planet suffered an an insurgency against Sivadian control. At present, the insurgency seems to have been quelled by Sivadian power. Deserata Deserata, formerly a Martian colony later taken over during the Sivadians during the Sivad-Consortium war. It has been classed as a very safe planet to visit and has been nicked name the 'Theme Park World' due to the three large amusement parks located there. Nialesia Nialesia is a protectorate of Sivad, regularly patrolled by the RNS to enforce a quarantine on the planet. Also the home of a primitive civilization derived from refugees seeking to escape the Kretonian invasion. =Demaria= Demaria is known for the Sandmother and the wine that is produced from the natively grown grapes. Demaria is also a member of the OATO. It is a very safe environment for tourists to visit, with no internal problems. Provided visitors remain within New Alhira and marked paths, not going into the Sandmother, then they can have an enjoyable time while on world. =La Terre= Formerly a member of the OATO, La Terre saw a bustling tourist industry. However, a lot of tourists seem to shun away considering its recent coup. As of the moment, General Savant is currently in charge of La Terre and has brought in strict new penalties against law breakers and/or troublemakers. There has been some activities towards Kamiriods in the past, though the risk is insignificant. =Solar Republic= The Solar Republic is a republican entity that is the spiritual successor of the Martian Republic and the direct successor of the second Solar Consortium. It is a representative democracy, which offically has two heads of states - the First Consul, currently Darian Ellesmere and the Second Consul, currently James Nero. It is a bicameral state - this means there are two chambers of representation. The upper chamber is called the Republican Senate and gives equal representation to both Mars and Luna, while the colonies get smaller amounts of senators. The lower chamber is called the Popular Assembly and is based on population; Mars is overwhelmingly represented in this chamber, given that the Republic is overwhelmingly Martian. Both chambers are divided up not only upon planetoid, but also region, which further decentralizes decision making. The federal government is based in Hesperia. In general, the Solar Republic is a mostly isolationist government which has not sought alliances with any major powers in the past few years that it has been around. Relations are neutral with most governments of the Orion Arm. However, Castor and the Solar Republic have a friendly relationship and have exchanged much technology with eachother, besides conducting numerous joint scientific experiments. In 3003, the Sivad-Consortium war pitted the Solar Consortium (which would become the Republic midway through the war) and the Kingdom of Sivad against eachother, when the Sivadians chose to support their allies the Maltarians, who held the newly solar Jupiter and its main moon of Ganymede. Both sides took large losses when the Maltarians decided to detonate Ganymede. The end result was a distrust for the Sivadians by the Republic, as they were granted possession of Deserata. However, the Republic gained control over the entire Sol system as a result. Relations with Sivad improved when the Birthright War caused the Parallax to invade the Sol system. Both the Republic and the Kingdom banded together with OATO to defeat the most concentrated and volatile front, which was in Sol, and then force the Nall off their home planets. It remains to be seen what kind of role Sol will play in the Orion Arm's future, whether that be to isolate and protect itself or to affect external events. Mars Mars is the seat of power for the Solar Republic, an government that controls the Sol system. The Martian people vary from very xenophobic to lightly so. Non-humanoids may be in danger traveling to some of the less accepting neighbourhoods, although they are protected by Martian law and police force. This doesn't necessarily seem to stop some of the groups of zealots. Many Martians regard aliens with some degree of suspicion. A large amount of the most xenophobic elements in contemporary Martian society are made up of emigrants from Earth and alt-Earth, who in general are more prone to violence and open hatred. Extreme xenophobes probably make up 1% or less of the population, but they are a very vocal minority. However, they have little political pull. In general, Mars has a growing tourist industry, especially to citizens of the Solar Republic though this is now expanding outwards. Hesperia, Elysium, Olympus Mons and the ruins of the Nicholson City Dome are popular destinations. Luna Luna is the planetoid that circles the now dead Earth, the birth place of humanity. It is also part of the Solar Republic. There are two mixed peoples here, the alt-universe Lunites and the Lunites from this universe. The current feeling towards the current government is split between those who follow it lawfully and those who resent it. The split is tipped overwhelming in favour of people who support the Solar Republic, especially after the government was reformed in late 3006, and most perpetrators of destruction of Lunite cities had been killed or put into jail. At the moment, it is currently peaceful. =Tomin Kora= Tomin Kora is one of the few planets in the Orion Arm that can claim a zero percent crime rate, as corporate representatives from different businesses have claimed. This planet has no employed law force, no emergency services and has no legal system in place. Often a destination for thrill seekers and some undesirable elements according to rumour. =Vollista= TBA =Antimone= Antimone sees a bustling trade from tourism. The culture towards drugs, however, does attract some unwanted patrons from other worlds. Generally, Antimone gaols are hard to get into, but are rated as some of the worse in the Orion Arm. Marriages on Antimone, are more of a contractual agreement than traditional vows, that only last for a set period of time. Though recently, the government has denounced all marriage contracts as void. =Centauri= Centauri permits unarmed and peaceful foreigners to visit, work, or even live in the capital city of Shalyaris. However, not many do, as the populace remains generally unfriendly to outsiders and non-telepaths often find the complete lack of privacy to be unpleasant. Security is maintained mainly by the vigilant neighborhood watch and the inquisitive nature of the locals. The resort hotel under the Shalyaris spaceport tries to cultivate a more friendly and inviting atmosphere toward visitors. =Grimlahd= TBA =Odari= Odari has now settled down after a somewhat tumultuous civil war amongst members of the Odarite Merchants Guild a few years back. They are extremely open to tourism and trade, making most aspects of their cities accessable to offworlders with cash, and strive to project an image of rock-solid stability. =Castor= Castor is very much open to foreign tourism and trade, for reasons including friendly locals and government-sponsored cultural events. =Phyrria= The homeworld of the mechanoid race known as the Phyrrians. After the attempted attack by Volari, its doors were closed to all visitors, both government representatives and commerical and tourist trade. =Ydahr= Ydahr is completely closed to entry or exit for political reasons. category:OtherSpace Category:OtherSpace Laws